


The Course of True Love

by aqpuppy



Series: WTHD Back to School Challenge [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Midsummer Night's Dream References, Nonbinary Character, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqpuppy/pseuds/aqpuppy
Summary: Shakespeare, shenanigans, and... romantic tension? arise during a personal rehearsal between Jinkx and Alaska.
Relationships: Jinkx Monsoon/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Series: WTHD Back to School Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946530
Kudos: 2





	The Course of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Write The House Down's Back to School challenge. 
> 
> This was for day 7's prompt: memorize.
> 
> Things to note:  
> \- Alaska is a cis girl who uses she/her pronouns, while Jinkx is nonbinary and uses they/them.   
> \- Bold and italicized words under quotations are direct text from the script.

“You realize laying your face in the book won’t make the information come faster, right?” Alaska was met with a grumble and a middle finger thrust in her direction from her redheaded friend. “It’s not like we have to be off-book by tomorrow or anything…”

Jinkx sat up from their slouched position and was tempted to throw her copy of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ at their scene partner, but they refrained from doing so. “But it FEELS like it, Lasky.”

“We can meet Sunday too if it makes you feel any better?”

“That might help, but I thought you mentioned something earlier about babysitting earlier.”

“Cory texted me a few minutes ago saying he could cover for me. I’m glad he listened this time when I told him I had a big assignment due.” Both students let out a sigh of relief as they delved back into Shakespeare. “Wanna start now?“

“I guess so.” Jinkx responded, hopping out of their chair. “And we’re on…”

“Act 2 Scene 1. We can start at my line again.” Alaska followed her and leaned on the wall opposite Jinkx. “ _ **Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania.**_ ” She followed with a laugh befitting a king of the fair folk. 

“ _ **What, jealous Oberon?—Fairies, skip hence. I have forsworn his bed and company.**_ I’d never forswear your bed or company…” They added under their breath, but loud enough for a certain someone to hear.

Alaska’s face temporarily turned beet red. By gods, they said that with such confidence and… energy. And the additional comment She thought nothing more of it as she continued with her lines. “ _ **Tarry, rash wanton. Am not I thy lord?**_ ”

“ _ **Then I must be thy lady-**_ Yes! I got through that without cringing! Woot WOO!” Jinkx did a small happy dance then stopped, realizing Alaska had been watching her little spurt of energy. “I mean considering I’m… not a lady and all.”

“Jinkx! I think I figured out why you’ve been so off book so lately.”

“I’m not _that_ bad, give it a bit…”

Alaska playfully rolled her eyes and went back to the text. The blonde was a little surprised at how off-book she was the more they rehearsed, and a little more about how her friend was completely out of it. She’d seen them in class. Their scenes with the actor playing Bottom went swimmingly, but when it was just them two, things went awry. There was a lot more banter between them, like a contest to see who can break character the fastest. These two were unstoppable.

“ _ **..No night is now with hymn or carol blest. Therefore the moon, the governess of floods, pale in her anger…**_ pale in her anger… pale…” Jinkx hesitated for a while, then grabbed their script again to look over what the next lines were, “Goddammit, I got it last time! Why now? Why did I have to screw up two nights before we’re supposed to be off book?!”

“Have you tried dissecting what Shakespeare was trying to say with that?” Alaska picked up her own script and glanced over Titania’s monologue. “Damn, I didn’t realize how much you had your first scene.”

“As if you don’t have anything longer. At least I spend a few scenes asleep…”

“Well, at least I’m offstage for those scenes.”

“Touché… “

“So anyway, back to this Shakespeare shit. What did he mean when writing these things?”

Jinkx stared at the page a bit before formulating their answer. “Well, my whole monologue is saying climate change is immanent and it’s all your fault. Oberon’s, not yours as in Alaska’s.”

“As if there’s a difference,” The horse-faced girl joked, wanting to bring her shorter friend into an embrace.

Jinkx wiggled their way out of the embrace, stepping out of the way. “You shouldn’t have said that; it’s making things worse. I don’t want to think of you as this shitty person.”

“Wait a sec… does this mean-”

“Alaska Honard, I like you. Romantically.”

“Really?”

“I was flirting with you just a while ago, and you say I’m the dense one?!”

Alaska was speechless. Things were starting to come together in her brain, but what if part of this was temporary? Maybe it would go away once they weren’t romantic leads anymore… She took a deep breath and stepped away from her scene partner. “Let’s continue with the scene. Where were we?”

“We can skip my monologue if you want… Get back to it tomorrow?”

“That sounds good to me.” She tightened her ponytail and slipped back into the role. “ _ **Do you amend it then. It lies in you. Why should Titania cross her Oberon?**_ ” The girl snaked her arms around Jinkx and lightly swayed them to and fro. They leaned into the touch accordingly. At that moment, Alaska froze. “Why should… Why should I cross you?” 

She let go and faced her scene partner for a minute or so. They couldn’t stop staring. Even as she stepped towards Jinkx Monsoon, she couldn’t stop staring at them. How could she have been so foolish? 

Sooner than later, she closed the gap and their lips met.


End file.
